


Winning

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em any more than I did yesterday; no money exchanged hands<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve takes a chance<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I asked [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** for a prompt since I needed to write 500 words and I've been so spoilt over my upcoming birthday; she gave me _I can't win this on my own_. Not sure this exactly fulfils the prompt, but it was where my brain went. And we all know there's no stopping the muses when they get going. I also managed double the words I needed, so thank you, my darlink!

It had taken a long time for Steve to accept that he wasn't going to get past what he'd been trying to deny for far too long. And now he'd got to the point of accepting the feelings he'd tried to push away, he knew he couldn’t just sit back and admire what he ached to touch.

He had to front up to Danny. If Danny wasn't interested, then that had to be enough to help him get past the longing that had never manifested so strongly in Steve over a man before now.

Taking his courage in his hands wasn't easy, but no one had ever said Steve McGarrett wasn't willing to take a risk for something he really wanted. Whether that want was to get what he'd been dreaming of or just to get _over_ it, he wasn't completely sure, but Danny would help him win the fight one way or another.

"Danny, can I ask you something?"

Danny looked wary. "Can't guarantee you'll get the answer you're seeking, but shoot."

"I need your help with something."

Danny's eyebrows went up and he cupped his ear. "Can you repeat that? Because I'm not sure I heard right. Chin, Kono; where are you?" He looked around like he genuinely expected them to still be in the office, when he had to be completely aware that they'd both already gone for the day and that Steve knew it too. "Maybe I should alert the press?"

Steve folded his arms across his chest, a smile curving his lip upwards despite his thudding heart. "Yeah, yeah, yuk it up. I'm not against asking for help when I need it."

"Sure you aren't. And I'm the King of the Waves. To what do I owe the pleasure on this rare and momentous occasion?" Danny's eyes crinkled with humor and it was impossible to hold the jibe against him.

"I need to know what's a good thing to get someone for an anniversary gift."

Danny held his hands out in question and didn't speak for a moment.

"What?" Steve drew his brows together in confusion.

"You waited until Chin and Kono went to ask this deep, dark, secret question? Why was that so hard? Maybe they could have helped too."

Steve licked his lips, uncrossing his arms to scrub a hand through his hair as he looked away. "Didn't want to... make it seem like I didn't have a clue."

Danny laughed and stood up, coming towards Steve and shaking his head as he did so. "It's too late for that, buddy. They already know that when it comes to anything vaguely resembling social niceties you need hitting over the head with a very hard club." He stopped a couple of feet in front of Steve and looked into his eyes, still grinning. "Now, whose anniversary is it and how many years are we talking?"

Steve tried for a smile, which probably looked way more stupid than he was aiming for. "Yours and mine, and this Friday will be exactly three years to the date when we first met."

Danny's eyes widened almost comically, and then he turned away, a hand over his mouth.

Shit, it had been completely the wrong way to approach this. Steve had hoped that the round-about way of coming at it would make it easier for Danny; maybe even make it easy for Steve to get off the hook without completely alienating Danny, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Danny?"

The air hung heavy for a few silent moments and then Danny looked back at him. "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"It depends what you think I'm trying to say."

Danny shook his head again. "Don't get clever now, sailor. I've seen the looks. Hell, everyone's probably seen the looks by now. We get enough comments."

"Oh. Forget it, then. I just thought... three years of friendship, you know? I didn't..." Steve back-pedaled as fast as his tongue could manage, trying not to let the twist of the knife hurt as much as the last one he'd felt from Doris. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "Whatever looks you're talking about don't mean whatever it is you're thinking right now."

Danny was grinning again, but Steve wasn't sure there was anything to be amused about. He hoped like hell his face wasn't showing the disappointment he was currently feeling. He'd been close to sure it couldn't be completely one-sided.

"Steven J. McGarrett."

"Daniel Williams?"

"You really don't have a clue, do you?"

"A clue? About what?"

"Three years, babe. _Three_ whole years we've been dancing around this. You come out with something like remembering the date we first met – and God knows that was a hell of a romantic beginning – but instead of just asking me straight out what you really want to know, you have to pass it off as some kind of 'friendship anniversary'. Have you ever met another _guy_ who could tell you the exact date he met his best friend?"

Steve folded his arms again defensively and frowned. "No, I have not."

Danny crooked a finger, still smiling. "C'mere, babe."

"What?" But Steve stepped closer willingly, heart still racing.

Danny reached for him, pulling his head down and forcing Steve's arms to uncross. "I shoulda just kissed you the first time we met instead of drawing my gun, shouldn't I?" And before Steve could answer, he was doing exactly that.

It was hot, wet and everything Steve had hoped for. The knife that had been in his heart had melted in the lightning striking him, and Steve wanted more of it. He wrapped his arms around Danny, dragging him closer and kissing him back for all he was worth.

Finally, there was a desperate need for air and they both pulled away. Steve cupped Danny's jaw, his voice breathy. "I was so scared you wouldn't be interested."

"Me too, babe. I figured... I had to let you work it out first or I'd end up in another arm lock."

Steve managed a grin, running his hands over Danny's arms and curving them around the muscles, like he'd wanted to do for so long now. "You don't usually let that stop you."

Danny nodded, his hands resting at Steve's hips. "True. But I figured once was enough for the physical aggravation; I preferred to keep you at arm's length if we weren't going _there_."

"You want to now though?"

" _There_ or physical aggravation?"

Steve laughed. "I'm sure you could handle both."

"You're damned right I could," Danny assured him, then his face turned serious. "Now, about that anniversary gift..."

Steve pushed him backwards, slowly enough that Danny could stop him if he wanted to. "How about I just give you what I've been waiting too long to give you?"

Danny's grin widened. "As long as I get to give it back to you, babe."

Steve's smile was probably just as big. "In that case, we both win. Suits me just fine, babe."

~//~


End file.
